Stalker?
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Could Brooke's flirtations have gone too far? ON HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Selene

Rating: PG (for now)

A/N: We've seen the tease that Brooke can be. What if one of her rejects took it to heart?

******

Brooke closed the front door quietly and walked through the darkness to the stairs. _Please let them be out, I can't bear for a confrontation now_. Living with her parents was hell and she tried to avoid them as much as she could. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a whisper. _Brooke._

Turning, her face already set in a forced smile. Thinking she'd see her parents, she was baffled when she who it was. "Who are you?"

Silence echoed then a resounding smack filled the air. Brooke crumpled to the floor. Her hand crept up to her face. _What the hell was that for? _A single teardrop trailed down her cheek. 

"Get up." The shadowy figure commanded. A gloved hand reached down and grabbed her by the hair. "Time to learn the first of many lessons." Yanking her up, ignoring her screams of pain. 

Grasping her chin in his hand cruelly, he looked into her eyes. "You're such a fucking tease."

Brooke looked up, the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. A black mask obscured the person's identity. "Please, why are you doing this?" she pleaded.

"Because it gives me joy to see you in pain." His scratchy voice grated on her fears. Brooke grabbed wildly for his mask. But he evaded her, holding her at arm length's. 

Whispering in her ear, "When you're alone tonight in your bed, think of me. The next time I come for you, you'll know true pain." He pushed her to the floor and left the room, vanishing back into the shadows.

******

If she closed her eyes, she could almost believe it had never happened. The bruise on her cheek was no dream, carefully-applied makeup would cover it. She had no idea of who her attacker was. All she had to go on was that, she'd probably met him at a party and not been interested. But how he knew her name and where she lived? _What am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Selene

Rating: PG

A/N: Brooke finds something in her locker. Thanks to those that reviewed, you guys rock!! This chapter is for you. You're the reason I updated. 

************

Dabbing a little extra rouge onto her cheek, Brooke looked in the mirror. _Perfect, now I can pretend to be something I not, like I do everyday. _Lips curved in her provocative "Brooke" smile, that the guys of One Tree Hill High loved. Brooke looked in the mirror one last time, narrowed her eyes and walked away.

Brooke pulled her pink backpack higher on her shoulder and looked around her as she walked into the school. _I can feel eyes on me, like someone's was watching me. _Shivering, Brooke pulled her denim jacket tighter._ Usually I don't mind having people look at me. Attention is normally what I crave. But today's different, after last night, I just want to be invisible…………..from whoever is following me._

"Hey Brooke, I got some new moves to show you at cheerleading practice after school today, okay?" Teresa stopped her in the hallway. 

"Yeah sure." Brooke mumbled. _What if he's here, watching me._ Her eyes scanned the hallway, looking for him. The bell rang, signaling first period. Walking away from Teresa, Brooke wasn't looking where she was going and collided with someone. Her backpack dropped to the ground, falling open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, can you……………… She trailed off as she looked into the most beautiful eyes, she'd ever seen. Mocha with flecks of hazel, Brooke was dazed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I was looking for the main office. It's my first day and I…………. Are you okay?" the guy asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." Brooke stumbled over her words. She stuck out her hand, "My name is Brooke Davis, welcome to One Tree Hill High."

The guy took her hand and shook it strongly, "My name is Sebastian Malachite." He looked at his watch. "I really should be getting to the office." 

"Right sorry, it's right down the hall, take a left at the library and you'll see it on your right." Brooke watched him walk away. Sighing, she fanned herself. _Now there was a man…….who would keep any woman happy. _Picking up her backpack, she walked to her locker. Having briefly forgotten her unpleasant episode from last night. Brooke opened her locker. What she saw, made her almost scream. She swallowed it at the last second. _I don't want anyone knowing about this, how it's getting to me._

In her locker, was her yearbook picture, jabbed with pinholes and stained with a red residue. She touched it, it was nail polish. _Could it possibly be a girl? _Thinking back to last night, she remembered the strength behind the slap. _No, it was definitely a guy, but who?_ Grabbing the picture, she buried it under some papers in the garbage. Slamming her locker, she went to her English class.

*************

** Who is her stalker?

** What role will the new guy play?

__


	3. Chapter Three

Author: Selene Romanov

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.   
  
*************

Cold rain pounded on the pavement, Brooke ran down the isolated road. A pair of headlights chased as the car gathered speed. 

Screaming in fright, Brooke ran as fast as she can. The car sped after her. At the last second, Brooke tripped on some weeds and tumbled down a steep embankment on the side of the road. Rolling down the hill, she hit her head………………. _Where am I? _was her last conscious thought.………………..and blacked out.

Rhythmic dripping rain awoke Brooke. Slowly she adjusted to the throbbing pain of her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in my cabin," a soft male voice broke into her rambling thoughts.

Slowly Brooke turned her head. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me?" he seemed confused.

"Some one give this guy an Oscar." Sarcasm overlaid her tones. "Obviously I don't remember you, I don't know who the hell I am." Laying her head back down gently, Brooke ignored him.

"You don't know who you are?" he repeated.

"That's right, how did I get here? Where is here?" Brooke asked.

"I found you a few feet away from my woodpile, when I went to get wood for the fire tonight. Here is a place called One Tree Hill in North Carolina. I just moved here and I met you today at school. Your name is Brooke Davis. Beyond that I don't know. My name is Sebastian."  


Ignoring him, _my name is Brooke, seems to fit._ She tuned back in as he said something about going back into town. _No, I can't go back to town, then he'll find me._

"Anyway the roads around here will be flooded because of the storm, so taking you anywhere will have to wait until tomorrow. You seem okay for now, no broken bones, or internal injuries." Sebastian assessed her.

"Great, I'm going to sleep." Brooke pulled the bedcovers over her head and went to sleep.

Sebastian sat in front of the fire, staring at the lump in his bed. _It's only a matter of time now._

**  
  
I know this chapter is short, the next one will tell you how Brooke got to where she is and a bit about her amnesia. 


	4. Chapter Four

Dark shadows eclipsed her features, hiding her from the harsh glare of headlights as they passed her on the highway. "Where am I?" was the question racing through her mind.

Her head was a throbbing mass that held no memory of her previous life. She lay on the ground shivering in the rain, that pounded down on her.

Rolling over on the grassy knoll, she opened her raccoon smudged eyes. Her hair was a nasty mess of mud and dampness.

She couldn't remember anything, except………………_a haze of a cabin with warm fire, and a man named Sebastian who claimed to know her._

As she tried to lift herself off the ground, her arms gave out from under and she collapsed from the exhaustion that wracked her body.

Rain streamed down her face. Rolling further under the trees, she sought shelter. Shivers wracked her body and she closed her eyes against the pain and cold that pierced her body.

__

Please let someone find me and help me. Her prayer soared up to the heavens.


	5. Chapter Five

Cloudy skies pierced her eyes as she opened them to see a wet and leaf trodden world around her. Her clothes were clinging to her and she didn't know where she was or who she was.  
  
Confusion skittered through her mind, the name Sebastian kept going through her head. She tried to get to her feet and found that she could, although a bit dizzy, she vaguely remembered the horror of last night. Rain lashing down at her, she passed out from sheer fright, exhaustion or a combination of it.  
  
Wearily, she climbed up the steep bank and saw a skinny road disappearing into the bush on one side and then extending as far as the horizon on another side.  
  
Deciding to walk in the latter direction, she hobbled along for awhile, coming to a bend in the road, she saw a cabin through the trees and a whirl of smoke lifting through the branches.  
  
Bracing a hand on her hip, she walked down the broken stairs and made her way to the cabin. Knocking on the door, hearing no response, she pushed the door open and saw a young dark haired handsome man sitting by the fire.  
  
"Brooke, I was out all night searching for you, where were you?" Sebastian got up and walked towards her.  
  
Brooke moved forward towards him and felt a cramp seize her thigh and collapsed.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
